


Блудный сын. Момент 01, больничный.

by LuckyDuckling



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Блудный Сын (Тв 2019)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Инцест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Summary: Это не оменсы, но тоже из-за Шина)))На самом деле я пошла по фильмографии вверх и залипла на этом чуде.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Martin Whitly/Malcolm Bright, Гил Аройо/Малькольм Брайт, Мартин Уитли/Малькольм Брайт
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Блудный сын. Момент 01, больничный.

\- Ты просто огромный,- шепчет Малькольм, когда Гил наваливается на него всей тушей.  
\- Передвинь ногу сюда, на поручень, - просит Гил, и приподнимается на руках, - так получше?  
Малькольм закрывает глаза и откидывается на подушку.  
В больничной тишине кровать скрипит, жалобно, как сознание Малькольма.  
Когда все заканчивается, Гил присаживается рядом, поправляет одеяло и нежно гладит ногу под ним, покрытую жёсткими кудрявыми волосками.  
\- Надеюсь...это было не так...травматично?  
\- Не так травматично как что? - нервно спрашивает Малькольм. - Ты только что отымел меня в зад, после того как это делали со мной двое других мужчин. Один из которых - мой отец. Который, в свою очередь угрожал разрезать меня, если он не сможет войти в меня. Как считаешь, это достаточно травматично?  
Гил закрывает лицо ладонями. Слов нет. Он поддался на слабость и теперь потерял доверие этого мальчика.  
\- Только не надо вот так, - продолжает Малькольм уже суеливо и повышая тон, - не надо. Не делай вид, что жалеешь. Нельзя жалеть об удовольствии, тем более, что ты никому не причинил вреда.  
\- Кроме тебя, - еле слышно вставляет Гил.  
\- Я разве это сказал?  
Повисает неловкая пауза, которую прерывает сам же Малькольм:  
\- И знаешь! Я рад, что ты не засунул свой член мне в рот. Сосать я ещё не умею.  
Гил шоково молчит.  
Малькольм приподнимается на здоровой руке, делает знак Гилу приблизится и когда тот наклоняется, шепчет в ухо:   
\- Но я быстро учусь. Давай меня выпишут, и мы начнем обучение?


End file.
